spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Karen
It was a normal day at the Chum Bucket, no customers, absolutely filthy, and Plankton was moping about not having the Secret Formula. "Ugh, why does it take you so long to figure this out?" Karen moaned, looking at her pacing husband. "Whaddya mean?" Plankton asked, looking at his computer W.I.F.E. "I could just go over there and buy ''you a Krabby Patty. It's that easy." Karen explained. "Oh, uh okay?" Plankton stammered, dumbfounded. "Besides, I've ''bought ''you a Krabby Patty before." She stated, remembering the day when he mind controlled Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. "Oh, okay, then why don't you ''do it then?" Plankton angrily commanded. "Fine, I will!" Karen yelled, switching her data to her mobile self, and heading toward the door. "AND DON'T BOTHER!" She screamed as she pushed open the door and wheeled outside. "Computers." Plankton muttered under his breath. Plankton pulled a chair up to the door window, and got on top, ready to spy on her. She was already at the cash register, taking to Squidward. Then, the happy-go-lucky SpongeBob served her a Krabby Patty. Finally, she paid up, and wheeled back to the Chum Bucket. "So, here it is." She grumbled as she dropped the patty on a table. "Wow, it's that ''easy?" Plankton asked, amazed. "Yeah, it is." Karen mumbled as she switched her data from her mobile self to the huge computer on the wall. Plankton took the Patty off of the table and walked to the laboratory. Then, he put the Krabby Patty on the scanner and Karen read it. "So, what's the formula?" Plankton asked, eager. "Umm...Plankton. It's just an ordinary Krabby Patty." "WHAT?!" Plankton yelled, in rage. "Yeah, it's just an ordinary Krabby Patty, nothing else." "So...that's it? That's IT?" Plankton raged as Karen switched her data to her mobile self. "It's just a Krabby Patty, nothing else." She explained, wheeling herself to Plankton. "You...I know you're hiding something." He snapped pointing at her. "What? What am I hiding Plankton?" She asked, trying to remain calm. "You want to open your own business and OUTRUN ME!" He raged, walking to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Karen asked, annoyed. "I'm goin' to the Krusty Krab." He answered, his temper flowing like crazy. "I just told you the-" Karen started but Plankton quickly cut her off. "YOU TOLD ME NOTHING!" He raged as he pushed open the door. "Hold it right there." Karen exclaimed. "What?" Plankton groaned. "My mother was ''so ''right about you Plankton." Karen stated. "What?" Plankton asked. "That you are a no good, dumb, smelly, idiotic underwater creature!" Karen blurted. "Oh yeah? Well you are a no good, short wired, rusty computer with NO HARD DRIVE!" He raged at her. "Plankton! You wouldn't even say that!" She gasped. "And I'm through with this joint! I'm through with no business, and I'm through, WITH YOU!" Plankton blurted, leaving the Chum Bucket. "Ugh, men." She muttered as she wheeled herself back to the laboratory. "This is idiotic, how can he leave me?" She said to herself. ''"One hour later." ''The French man who announced the time cards said. Karen had powered off and was recharging herself in the far corner of the laboratory. ''Creak. Karen instantly booted herself up and asked, "Plankton?" Then the laboratory door opened, but it wasn't Plankton. "Hey! What are you...AHHH!" -- "AND STAY OUT!" Mr. Krabs yelled, as he held a salt shaker in his claw. "How'd you know it was me?" Plankton questioned, his head popping up from the cap. "Next time, don't come in here with your initial on the front." Mr. Krabs instructed, pointing to the bold S'''. "Oh, you knew my name was Sheldon." He moaned as Mr. Krabs hurled him to the Chum Bucket. Plankton flew through the double doors and landed in the kitchen. "Well, another plan failed." He moaned as he pushed the door open to the lab. "Karen, I'm...OH MY GOSH!" Plankton yelled. "I gotta get help!" He yelled as he bolted out of the Chum Bucket. "HELP!" Plankton screamed at the top of his lungs when he got to the Krusty Krab. "Whaddya want now?" Mr. Krabs questioned with SpongeBob and an annoyed Squidward following him. "It's Karen." Plankton whispered and motioned them to follow him. When they got to the Chum Bucket, he led them into the lab. "HOLY COW!" SpongeBob yelled. "OH MY GOSH!" Squidward exclaimed. "Plankton..." '''Uh-oh. What happened to Karen? What can the Krusty crew do to help? Stay tuned! Mobile Karen was taped to the wall, gagged with tape, and her screen had been stabbed, leaking oil. "KAREN!" Plankton yelled, when her green line was flickering on and off. "Oh my gosh!" SpongeBob yelled, rushing over to Karen and peeling the tape off. Karen fell to the floor, cracking her screen. "You barnacle head!" Plankton yelled, "You made her in a worse condition then she already was!" "Sorry." SpongeBob said plainly. "Karen...speak to me. Who did this to you?" Plankton whispered. "You...no...good...microscopic...unicellular...underwater...creature..." Karen choked out. "Karen...please! We're here to help!" Plankton cried, pointing to the Krusty crew. "W-why s-sho-ould I b-bel-lieve you?" Karen stammered. "Karen, I came back for you." Plankton whispered, while Mr. Krabs was outside, calling for help. "P-Plankton...It was a..." Suddenly, Karen's screen turned to black. "NO!" Plankton yelled at his dead wife. "KAREN!" Then, as if on cue, two paramedics walked in with a stretcher. They put the dead Karen on the stretcher and walked off. "At the Hospital." ''The French Guy who announced time cards said. Karen was hooked up to an IV pouch with IV stand in the hospital bed. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping occasionally. "Karen. Can you hear me?" Plankton whispered to her. "P-Plankton?" She moaned, her data coming back to her slowly. "Karen! Yes. Plankton! It's me!" He said, jumping onto her bed. "Unnnhh...where am I?" She moaned, flickering to life. "Karen, I'm really sorry." Plankton cried, looking at his W.I.F.E. "Get out." She grumbled. "Huh?" Plankton asked. "Get out, I hate you." She muttered. "W-why?" Plankton asked, clearly shocked. "Where were you when I was attacked...AND robbed?" "Uh, the Krusty Krab?" "Why?" "Oh, because ''you ''didn't give me the formula!" Plankton raged. "I did! It's just an ordinary Krabby Patty, but with love!" She exclaimed. "Oh, so LOVE is the secret ingredient?" Plankton angrily asked. "Uh, yeah! But that's why they taste so good!" Karen screamed. "YOU WERE KEEPING THAT FROM ME!" Plankton screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. "GET OUT!" Karen screamed. "Fine!" Plankton jumped off her bed and cried, "Oh, when you lose all your data, I won't be there!" Plankton walked over to a nurse's desk and yelled, "EXCUSE ME!" The nurse fish looked around and said, "Huh?" "MY NAME IS SHELDON J. PLANKTON! AND I NEED TO FIND THE DOCTOR FOR KAREN C. PLANKTON!" He yelled at the fish. "Oh, okay." She pressed the intercom button, "Doctor Stockton, report to room 209. Doctor Stockton, 209." Plankton grumbled under his breath and walked over to Room 209. He pushed open the door, and found that Karen had shut herself down. He jumped on the bench and started to grumble. ''"15 minutes later." ''The French man announced. The door opened and an emerald green fish came in. "Hello, my name is Dr. Stockton, and you are..." He said, looking at Plankton. "Sheldon J. Plankton." Plankton said quickly. "Yes yes. And I have looked up Karen's progress and I have some terrible news." "What?" "Well, she had been repeatedly stabbed with a knife in her screen and some of her wires were cut. Her memory was almost wiped, but her backup file only covered half of her memory. And her firewall and virus protection is shut down. The internet was shut off, and her wireless has been disconnected. Also, he hard drive was 1/4th wiped. And now, we came to a conclusion." "What?!" Plankton cried. "She has nine days to live until her data is completely deleted." "NO!" '''Should of named this Nine Days To Live. But it never crossed my mind. Anyway, R&R please.' Yes, Karen has only nine days to live." The doctor explained. "No!" Plankton sobbed, "NO!" He ran out of the room and ran to the Chum Bucket. "No...not Karen...not after what we've been through." He moaned. Suddenly, the computer on the wall flickered to life. "Huh?" Plankton asked as he looked at the monitor. "Rebooting memories." Karen's voice said. "Memories?" Plankton asked, and the screen was counting down to the movie. 3'' ''2 1'' ''Plankton was at the First National Bank of Bikini Bottom, waiting in line. Plankton was twenty one at the time and was going to make a deposit. Suddenly, some beeping caught his attention. '' ''"Huh?" He gasped as he turned around to see a security camera beeping at him. "Uh...okay?" Plankton gasped at the camera. "Hi!" It said and Plankton gasped. "Uh, did you just talk?" He asked, feeling dumb about talking to a camera. "Yes. My name is Karan Candace Computer." The computer said, focusing her lens on him. "Oh, my name is Sh...no my name is Plankton!" He cried. "Oh, very nice to meet you Plankton, but it's time for your deposit." She said. "Oh, I...don't need to put any money in but I'll take your chip out for you." '' ''"Oh, I would like to go mobile." She said, and Plankton jumped up, and the screen went black. "Karen..." Plankton said, and Karen woke up at the Chum Bucket. She looked around, she was hooked up to a HUGE monitor at the Chum Bucket. "Where am I?" She asked him, still looking around. "You're at the Chum Bucket, my restaurant!" Plankton exclaimed. "It's a rusty old bucket, I'll tell ya that." She said, looking around. "Yeah..." '' ''"So, I can't go mobile yet?" She asked him. Plankton shook his head and Karen sighed. Suddenly, the screen went black, and it turned on again to reveal Plankton's wedding. "Do you, Karen Candace Computer, take Sheldon J. Plankton as your handsome wedded husband. "I do." Karen said, and Plankton noticed that she was mobile. "You are now pronounced Plankton and Computer W.I.F.E." Plankton was on a podium and Karen gave him a spark kiss. Then, the screen turned to black. "Oh man, I gotta make it up to her." He said as he ran out of the Chum Bucket. Karen will love Plankton again. R&R. Plankton found Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob and asked them to help him. "We'll help you!" Said SpongeBob. "At the Chum Bucket" The French guy said. Somehow a light was flashing from inside. Plankton looked inside and saw that Karen was all better. Karen came to Plankton and gave him a big kiss then the episode ended. Category:Seasons